The present disclosure relates generally to devices for deactivating a switch, and more particularly to devices for deactivating a vehicle door switch.
Motor vehicles include a number of vehicle door switches, typically, one switch per door. The door switches, sometimes referred to as door “pin” switches, are part of an electrical circuit of the vehicle. When the door switch is activated, for example, by opening the associated door, the electrical circuit typically performs a set of predefined functions such as illuminating an overhead light, initiating an “open door” enunciator, visually notifying the driver of the open door, and the like.
Some motor vehicles have removable doors such as the DaimlerChrysler Jeep series of vehicles. Under certain circumstances, for example during “off-road” traveling, it may be desirable to remove the vehicle doors from the body of the vehicle. When a vehicle door is removed from the vehicle, the associated door switch is continuously activated causing the electrical circuit to perform the set of predefined functions. For example, removal of a vehicle door may cause an overhead light located in the vehicle to illuminate constantly. A typical remedy for the continuous activation of the door switch is the removal of the fuse associated with the door switch electrical circuit from the vehicle fuse box. Removing the associated fuse removes power from the door switch electrical circuit and stops the circuit from performing the set of predefined functions. However, removal of the associated fuse may also remove power from other desirable circuits. For example, removing the associated fuse may cause interior lights, navigational systems, rear view mirror lights, and other auxiliary systems to be rendered nonfunctional.